


Buttercups

by Ham_Sammich



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Add more as i go, Backstory, Chara's Backstory, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Character Death, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Much feels like wow, how do tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ham_Sammich/pseuds/Ham_Sammich
Summary: The first human.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Many years ago, two races ruled over the earth: monsters, and humans. The two lived together in peace and harmony for decades. However, this did not last forever. In time, tensions grew between the races.  It was not long before war broke out, though it could hardly be called a war. The humans fought hard, and without mercy. Countless monsters were turned to dust. Soon enough, the monster king admitted surrender, and he and his kind were banished underground. Seven of the humans´ greatest magicians sealed the monsters in with a barrier, strong enough that only one with a powerful soul could pass through.  _

_ Everybody knew the legend. Those who climbed Mt. Ebott would never come back down. But this did not stop Chara from trying. _

 

Chara did not know how long they had stayed in the pile of flowers that cushioned their fall. They just knew that their ankle had been injured in the process. They did not bother wasting their voice with cries for help. No one would hear them.

“Stupid, stupid STUPID!” They muttered to themself. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of Chara’s eyes. “This all happened because I'm too much of a wuss to see my parents again!” They brought their knees to their chest, and choked back a wail. “Don't cry, idiot. You're not a crybaby!” Regardless of their words, Chara felt tears running down their face. Eventually, they gave up and began to sob uncontrollably. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Chara jerked their head up, turning their head to locate the voice. It came from a small white goat monster, attired in a green and yellow sweater and jeans. Chara yelped and backed away. This was the first time they had ever seen a monster! Instead of attacking them however, the monster gave Chara a kind smile.

 

“Oh!” The monster replied. “Have you fallen down?” He held out his paw, waiting for Chara to take it. The human hesitated. They had never really trusted anyone before, let alone a monster. Taking in a breath, they placed a shaky hand into the goat’s palm.

 

“Y...Yes I have,” Chara began slowly as the goat helped them up. “I'm Chara.”

 

“Chara? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel Dreemurr.” Asriel gazed at Chara curiously, as if he had never seen a human before. Which might have been so.

Chara took a shaky step forward and cried out in pain, slumping back to the floor. The pain in their ankle was too much;they couldn't continue walking like this.

 

Asriel looked at them nervously. “Are you alright? Can you stand up?”

 

Chara replied with a weak smile. “I don't think so. I hurt my ankle when I fell, and it's too painful to walk.” They looked down at the floor, staring at the pile of flowers that they had landed on. Asriel rushed to their side immediately, hooking one of his arms under one of theirs’. 

“Come on,” he pleaded, determined to get them walking again. Chara rested half of their weight on Asriel, and took a few slow steps forward. Soon the two formed a rhythm, one step after another. 

“Not much farther, Chara. My house is not to far from here, and my parents can heal you. They've always done it for me.”

_ Parents that love you, huh? Must be nice. _


	2. Chapter 2

Upon the arrival of Asriel’s home, Chara grew more and more nervous. Though Asriel had been kind to them, they weren't sure how his parents would react. Chara was certain that monsters did not take much of a liking to humans after they banished their species underground. Just remembering the story made Chara grimace.

 

Asriel and Chara approached the house’s front door, and Chara gathered enough strength to pull away from Asriel and step back a few steps. Their nerve turned into full out fear. Asriel gave them a confused look. “What's wrong, Chara? This is my home, you're safe here.”  
“What if they hate me?” Chara’s voice was barely audible. They were convinced that if they went in there that they wouldn't come out alive.

 

“They won't hate you, I promise. I've never seen them hate anyone in their life!” Asriel promised, taking Chara’s arm again. “After we explain, I'm sure they can help you.”  
Finally admitting defeat, Chara nodded and headed for the door once again. Asriel placed his paw on the handle, and turned it.

 

The first thing that Chara noticed is that it was distinctly warmer inside. There was even a scent of cinnamon in the air. Asriel led them to what appeared to be the living room. “My mom’s probably baking right now, so she's in the kitchen.” The moment after Asriel spoke, another monster entered the room. They resembled Asriel, being a white goat monster, but they were taller and were wearing a purple tunic with some sort of symbol on the front. Chara noticed that she was holding a tray with what looked like a pie on it.

 

“Welcome home, my child. You're back just in time for some--” The monster stopped when she noticed Chara. Chara braced for some sort of pain of an attack, but nothing happened.  
“Goodness…” The monster uttered. She ran back into the kitchen and returned empty- handed. “Asriel, where did you--”  
“They fell down the mountain, Mom. They're hurt!” Asriel replied, motioning to Chara’s twisted ankle.  
“Oh, um, okay!” His mother replied, still in shock of the current situation. She shambled over to the main entrance room, and motioned for the children to follow. The woman opened the first door on the wall, and stepped inside,Asriel and Chara trailing behind.  
The mother monster flipped on a light switch to reveal that the room they had entered was a bedroom, and by the look of it, it was a child's bedroom.  
“Here, Asriel, lay them on your bed.” The mother instructed.  
So this was Asriel’s room! Chara pondered.

 

Asriel led Chara to the base of the bed, and the child crawled onto the mattress. They rested their head on the pillow, exhausted from the trek there.  
Asriel's mother lifted Chara’s leg slightly, inspecting the injury.  
“Hm,” she began. “I believe it is just a sprain, my child. You should be fine in a few days.” Chara did a double-take. Did she just call them...her child?  
“Just to be sure, I'll get some bandages to wrap it around. You two stay here, and I'll be back in a--” The door outside the room clicked, and she paused. “Oh.”  
She stood up, and walked to the door. “It seems your father is home, Asriel. I will go have a talk with him. Please stay here, you two.” With that remark, the monster opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. 

 

Asriel sat at the foot of the bed, twiddling his thumbs. Chara tried to listen to the conversation of Asriel’s parents, searching for any sign of danger, but all they heard was muffled voices. After about a minute, the voices stopped. The two children waited in silence for a moment, and the door creaked open. Asriel's mother walked in first, and trailing behind her was Asriel’s….. father? He was slightly larger than the former monster, but resembled her nonetheless. He bore a purple cloak, and nestled between his horns was a small crown.

 

The father focused his gaze on Chara for a moment, a perplexed expression on a face.  
He shook his head and changed his expression to a smile, taking a few steps forward. Chara instantly scooted backwards until their back touched the headboard, feeling their earlier fear return in a wave. The goat monster paused at the foot of the bed.

 

“I'm not going to hurt you, small one,” he promised, taking another cautionary step closer. He held up his massive paws in a gesture of peace. Chara hummed nervously, slowly scooting forward. The monster walked around the edge of the bed and stopped beside the human, holding his paw out. Chara, after feeling a weird sense of deja-vu, obliged and held the monster's paw, firmly shaking it.  
“My name is King Asgore.” The goat stated, eventually releasing Chara's hand. The human felt their heartbeat increase. “King” Asgore…? Their eyes widened at the realization. 

 

“You're…. You're the king of monsters..?” They asked in a shaky voice. It was more of a statement than a question. They stared intently at Asgore’s crown. The king laughed, his deep voice rebounding across the room walls.  
“Why, yes I am.” He confirmed, lightly tapping said crown. His smile faded when he noticed Chara’s distressed expression, and he lowered himself to their eye level. “Is there something troubling you, young one? You should know now that you are safe here.”  
Chara looked away, feeling tears starting to well up in their eyes once more. “Why are you all so nice to me?” They asked between sniffles. “I am a human. My kind hurt yours. Shouldn't you kill me?” Chara brought their knees to their chest and restrained a sob. 

 

The mother goat spoke up this time, bounding forward with the bandages in her hold.  
“Heavens no! We would never harm you, my child.” She rested a heavy paw on the human’s head. “You did not cause our banishment.” She used that opportunity to begin tending to their injury, gently wrapping the bandage around their foot. Chara winced slightly, and gave a pained smile.

 

“Don’t you realize that being nice to people...only gets you hurt?” They asked, feeling another tear run down their face. They sighed in relief as Toriel finished, and rested back into the pillow. Asriel ran up to them, a stubborn look in his eyes.  
“Well, I'm not hurt right now, am I? So that can't be all true!” He held Chara's hand securely. 

 

Chara stared at the goat child, admiring his determination. At the same time, it pained them to see him act like that. He was optimistically naive. Too nice. It reminded Chara of how they used to be: Innocent, too trusting, unaware of the dangers of the real world. They thought back to the times they would get yelled at for doing something wrong. Each time their parents called them stupid or a mistake left a little scar in their heart, until they grew so used to it that they turned a deaf ear to to the insults. Their parents didn't care at all about Chara, or how they felt. They thought back to the day where they had decided to leave home. Even as they ran away, a part of them hoped that their parents would run after them, begging for their child to stay home.  
Of course, that was all wishful thinking. They were most likely celebrating at that very moment, glad to be rid of such a “waste of space.”  
Chara thought of the hesitation they felt as they climbed Mt. Ebott. They knew of the impending danger that befell anyone who climbed the mountain, but they couldn't take it anymore. They just hoped that the fall would end it quickly.  
They hadn't expected to wake back up after they jumped down the mountain. In fact, it horrified them. Was life really that unfair? All their life, they were told they were a mistake. It was kind of funny, actually. They tried to die, and they couldn't even get that right. 

 

They thought about when Asriel found them. He was so eager to help Chara without hesitation. Ironically it seemed that the monsters had more humanity than, well, humanity! Chara smiled cruelly at the thought. It was sickening, really, to be part of such a wicked species. Such a cruel, unforgiving species--

 

“Chara, are you alright?”

 

The human blinked and looked back at Asriel, who had a growing look of concern on his face. Chara realized that they had been staring into space for the last few minutes. They smiled and waved their hands dismissively.  
“Oh! Yes, I am fine. I'm just tired.” They yawned unconsciously in confirmation.

 

Toriel nodded. “Of course, child. You must be exhausted. We will allow you to sleep.” She and Asgore headed for the door. Toriel turned to her son. “Come along, Asriel. Let Chara rest for now. You can sleep with us tonight, okay?”  
The prince looked at Chara sullenly before obeying his mother and walking out of the room. 

 

Chara was alone.


End file.
